1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shock load sensor for detecting whether the shock absorbing capability of a shock absorber is normally functioning or not.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shock absorbers are employed to absorb the energy of shocks produced when one member impinges upon another member in machines, apparatus, or the like. Specifically, a shock absorber relies on the resilient force of a spring, the pneumatic pressure of a gas, or the like to absorb the energy of an impact at the time a displaceable member of a machine, an apparatus, or the like hits another member. Through the absorption of the impact energy, the shock absorber prevents the shock from being transmitted to other components for thereby protecting the machine, the apparatus, or the like from damage.
Machines, apparatus, or the like that are manufactured have parts or components whose mechanical strength and specifications are determined on the assumption that shock absorbers thereof function normally. If the shock absorbing capability of the shock absorber is lowered, then the shock absorber is unable to sufficiently absorb the energy of a shock produced upon impact on an object. When this happens, the machine, apparatus, or the like tends to be broken or fails to operate as the applied shock exceeds the predetermined mechanical strength and specifications of the components of machine, apparatus, or the like.
One solution may be to install an acceleration sensor on the displaceable member of the machine, the apparatus, or the like for detecting a reduction in the shock absorbing capability of the shock absorber. However, the acceleration sensor will not be practical because it is highly expensive, increasing the cost of manufacture of the machine, the apparatus, or the like combined therewith.